


it's easier to leave, than to be left behind

by efox7895



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bad Ending, But I'm not really, F/F, I'm Sorry, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efox7895/pseuds/efox7895
Summary: "Trini felt that the one benefit of being a Power Ranger was the friends she gained out of it. She loved Jason, Zack, Billy and Kim more than anything she had loved before. She would have done anything for them. Except stay, that is."Trini ran away from Angel Grove, and 10 years later, she runs into one of the only 4 people she missed





	it's easier to leave, than to be left behind

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot to tide over the angst whilst I write the seemingly angst-less Multiverse Crisis (please give me a better name for it than that)

Trini had never wanted to become some superhero, destined to defend that crappy town for the rest of her days. She had plans, ambitions. She wanted to make a life for herself, away from her prejudiced mom, and a father who never stood up for her, no matter how much he disagreed with June. So, when she found a way to leave it all behind, she took it.

 

Of course, there was one obstacle in the form of one Kimberly Ann Hart.

 

Trini felt that the one benefit of being a Power Ranger was the friends she gained out of it. She loved Jason, Zack, Billy and Kim more than anything she had loved before. She would have done anything for them. Except stay, that is.

 

Trini remembers that day like it was yesterday. Trini had just packed her car with all she needed. She had gotten an offer from a college in Washington, and she intended to drive there. She had already said goodbye to her family, with June seeming quite pleased to see her go. She had already been to Zordon and surrendered her powers. Zordon was actually quite supportive of her. He said he knew her true destiny was not with his cause, yet she thanked her for her dedication nonetheless. Alpha said he’d miss her, a feeling she reciprocated.

 

The hardest part of that day, however was saying goodbye to her friends. In fact, it was so hard, she couldn’t do it. Instead of facing them, she took the cowards way out. She wrote each individual Ranger a letter, explaining her reasons, and how she would miss each of them in their own individual ways. This isn’t the way she wanted to end things. But she knew she wouldn’t be able to leave if they asked her to stay, and this was something she needed to do.

 

However, as she was almost ready to leave, she was tackled to the ground by an unknown assailant. Despite being powerless, Trini was quick up on her feet and took a defensive stance. She was ready for whatever attacked her. That was, until she realised who it was.

 

“Trinity Gomez, where the hell do you think you’re going!”

 

Kim was standing there, out of breath. She was half dressed in a tank top and her pink pyjama trousers. Inside her left hand, was the letter Trini wrote. Kim was mad. There was a vein which appeared around her temple when she was angry. The damn thing was pulsating now.

 

“You were going to leave? Without telling us? Without telling me?!” Trini hid a guilty look on her face. “Kim, you read the letter. You know why I have to do this. You know why I couldn’t face you guys.”

 

Kim stepped closer to Trini, never breaking eye contact with her. “I know, but that doesn’t change anything. You should have told us. You should have told me. We’re meant to be best friends Trini. We’re meant to tell each other everything. So, if you couldn’t tell everyone, at least why could you not tell me?”

 

By this stage, tears had begun to form in Trini’s eyes. This was a conversation she had played many times in her head, and the end results were never good. “Because Kim, you are the one person who could convince me to stay. But, I need to do this. Besides you guys, I have nothing. I live with a mother who won’t accept me and a father who won’t stand up for me. I’m terrorised at school every day, just for being me. I get dirty looks from everyone around town, all because my mom has been spreading lies about me. I just can’t take it anymore. I have to leave this shithole of a town behind. Even if it means leaving you behind.”

 

Tears were now flowing down both girls face. Kim was holding back a sob when she next tried to speak. But, even then, she couldn’t get the words out. She just stared there, tears streaming down her face, looking at the girl who she had feelings for. The one that was leaving her.

 

Trini wiped away her tears and regained her posture. “Look Kim, it means a lot for you to be here. But I’m sorry, I’ve made up my mind.” With that she moved to get into the car. Before she could however, Kim grabbed her hand.

  
“Please Trini. Please don’t leave me.” Kim could barely speak above a whisper. Trini decided that, if she were to leave, she was going to leave with a bang.

 

She pulled Kim in for a kiss, something she had been wanting to do for months now. The kiss was soft and tender. Kim tasted like strawberries, and there was something about how her lips felt that made her never want to stop. The fact that Kim returned the kiss made it even better. But, she knew she had to end it. So, reluctantly, she pulled away. Kim let out a whimper and had even more tears in her eyes.

 

“Goodbye, Kim.” And with that, Trini got into her car. As she pulled out of her driveway, she saw Kim put her fingertips to her lips. She also offered a small wave, a gesture which Trini returned. Then, she drove away. And that was that. Or, it was meant to be.

 

Now, it’s been 10 years since Trini abandoned her duties as a Ranger. Since she abandoned her friends. She was now living in Northern Ireland, of all places. After graduating from college, she decided she wanted to leave America. No matter where she went, she knew she risked running into her ex-teammates. So, she decided to leave the country all together.

 

She found a job pretty easily. She worked in a bar in Belfast. The pay wasn’t great, but it was enough to get her by. She had a few friends. They weren’t as close as the Rangers were, but they were still close nonetheless. All in all, she was happy. She may not have everything, but she had enough.

 

That was, until, she ran into her ex best-friend.

 

Kim had barely changed in the 10 years since Trini had last seen her. She had gotten taller, her hair was still as short as it was when she left. Her sense of fashion was different, however. She was wearing a black leather jacket, with a blue pair of jeans, and a pair of boots. The item of clothing which stood out the most, was the yellow t-shirt she wore.

 

Trini wanted to speak to Kim. She really did. But, she wasn’t able to work up the courage to go over to her. So, she just got back to work. However, fate seemed to be on her side. Not 10 minutes later, a familiar voice called out.

 

“I’ll take a double vodka there sunshine.” Trini froze instantly. Slowly, she turned around to meet Kim. Having got the chance to look up close, Trini noticed how mature Kim looked. She almost looked 20 years wiser, never mind 10. She had a few scars, probably remnants from battles against otherworldly threats. Despite this, she was just as beautiful as ever.

 

“Hi Trini.” Kim smiled. That smile had been Trini’s downfall for months. Seeing it again 10 years later, Trini realised it still had the same effect. “Hi Kim.” Trini unfroze, and moved under the bar to get a glass for Kim’s drink. She poured the vodka in and handed Kim the drink. “One double vodka. On the house.”

 

Suddenly, Kim had a serious expression on her face. It was here, her maturity really showed. She looked tired. Battle-worn. She had clearly been through a lot since Trini left. Things she didn’t have her best friend to support her with. Trini felt guiltier about leaving than she ever had before.

 

“So, this is where you’ve been all these years. Gotta say, it’s very you. Working in a bar. I’m sure June would be aghast right now.” Kim didn’t break eye contact the entire time she spoke. “Bet you’re wondering what I’m doing here, aren’t you?” Trini, lacking the ability to speak, simply nodded.

 

“Well, you’ll be happy to know, it was purely an accident. I’m here on holiday with the boys. They have plans, so I figured I’d just go out and get drunk. And, as luck would have it, here you are.” Kim took her drink and downed it within 5 seconds. She raised her glass, a signal she wanted more. Trini couldn’t be happier to oblige.

 

“Now Trini, tell me this. How’d a girl like you end up in a place like this?” Trini rolled her eyes at the very obvious line and handed Kim her drink. “Went to college. Graduated. Decided I wanted to move here. Got a job at this bar. Been here ever since.” She noticed how quickly Kim finished her drink again, signalling for more.

 

“Well, doesn’t that seem like fun! Well, you’ll be glad to know we’re no longer Rangers. Yup, the infamous Ranger squad is now just a squad.” Trini was shocked at this. How could they no longer be Rangers? This was meant to be their destiny. This was their calling. “What? Why?”

 

Kim laughed under her breath as she took her third drink. “Because of you Trini. Without you, we had to find a new yellow ranger. And she was a bitch. So, one by one, we fell. Not until we took some hits, as you can well see.” She pointed to the scars on her face. “Luckily, we all remained friends afterwards. And still are to this day.” Trini held back a solitary tear which she could feel forming in her eye.

 

“I’m glad you moved on Kim. Really, I am. But, if you don’t mind, I have a job to do.” Kim leaned forward. “But here’s the thing Trini. I haven’t moved on. You kissed me, the day you left.” Trini winced at the memory. Whilst the kiss was everything she dreamed of, she hated the way it happened. “I had liked you for so long, thinking you didn’t like me back. And then, you finally kiss me. And it. was. perfect. But then, not only two minutes later, you left. So tell me Trini, how was I meant to move on from that?

 

I spent weeks following that day lying awake at night, unable to sleep because all I could think of was you. It took months for me to even be able to morph. You were a part of me, Trini. And you broke that part. I don't think it's been properly fixed since.”  Trini hung her head in shame. After hearing how much she affected Kim, she couldn’t help but feel responsible for every single scar on her body. “I’m… I’m so sorry Kim.”

 

Kim just eyed Trini. “Yeah, well I’m sorry too. I just came here and unloaded all that on you. Maybe I’ve had enough vodkas for now.” Trini shook her head. “No Kim. I deserved that. I should have left on better terms. I should have just told you the truth.” Kim laughed. “Well, here you are now! And boy, have you aged well. You are gorgeous. Bet you get all the girls, eh T?” Trini blushed, and shyly responded.

 

“Actually, there’s no-one else. Not since Angel Grove.” Trini could almost see the delight in Kim’s eyes. “Really?” In fact, she could definitely hear it in her voice, that’s for sure. “Yes Kim, really.” Kim moved forward, her eyes following Trini’s at all times. “And why’s that then?” Trini turned away, unable to look at her anymore. “Because, there was only ever one girl for me. It was a shame she was too good for me.”

 

“Well maybe, she thought you were too good for her.” Kim moved her glass away from her and stood up. “Listen Trini. I want you to come back with us.” Trini almost dropped her glass. Did she hear that right? She set the glass down, and turned to face Kim. “I’m sorry. What did you say?”

 

“I said, come back with us.” Trini stared in disbelief. Was Kim really asking her to go back to Angel Grove with her? But, unfortunately, Trini already knew her answer. “Kim, I… I don’t… I don’t think I want to.” Kim’s expression changed immediately. It was now one of sadness. “But why Trini? We miss you so much. We looked for you for so long. And now we’ve found you, and we can’t bring you back?”

 

“Because Kim, I’m happy here. Back at Angel Grove, my life was hell. I only had one outlet in life and that was with you and the guys. And believe me, I am so grateful for that, and I will never forget it. But I’ve moved on. I’ve built a life here. I can’t just leave it all behind. Not now.” It broke Trini’s heart to turn Kim down, but she knew it was the right move.

 

Kim was now crying. That was a sight Trini had prayed never to see again. “Kim, we had some great times.” Trini move to take her hands in her own.” “In fact, the best. But, we’re different people now. You’ve got the guys and a life back in Angel Grove. My life is here. It’s just the way it is now. As much as I want it to go back to the way it used to be, it can’t.” Trini moved closer to Kim.

 

“All I ask Kim, is that when you go back, you live your life the best you can. Forget about me. You can do so much better than me.” Kim wiped her eyes and smiled at Trini. “Ok. If that’s what you want. But I’m not going to forget you Trinity Gomez. I don’t think I ever could.” Trini returned her smile. “Nor I you, Kimberly Ann Hart.”

 

Kim then took out a piece of paper, and wrote down a name and a number, before handing the paper over to Trini. “This is our hotel, and my number. We’re here until Saturday so, if you at least want to see us before we leave, then we’ll be here.” Trini appreciated the gesture. “I’ll think about it.” But in truth, she had no real intention of taking her up on her offer. Although, there was something in the back of her mind, trying to persuade her otherwise.

 

“Ok then. See you around sunshine.” “Catch you later princess.” And with that, Kim turned and left the bar. However, remembering something, Trini called her back. “Kim!” She turned around, and looked almost hopeful. Which made what she was about to say even harder. “Could you, um, not tell the guys about this? If I do decide to see you again, I want it to be a surprise. I also don’t want to get their hopes up.”

 

Kim’s face faltered, but she regained herself almost immediately. “Sure thing Trini. See you.” And with that, Kim was gone. Trini was now alone at the bar.

 

She held the piece of paper in her hand. She thought about all the good times she had spent with the rangers. Playing non-contact football in the park with Jason, Pearl and the twins. Building new gadgets for the team with Billy. Late night bonfire sessions with Zack. And pretty much everything she did with Kim. Shopping trips, coffee dates, study sessions, comforting each other after one of them had a nightmare. They were inseparable back then. And now, they barely knew each other.

 

Trini considered all her options. On the one hand, she could throw away the paper. Continue on with her life as she did before. Blissfully unaware of the actions of her old friends. Or, she could join them for one last hurrah. A memorial for good times once had. Or, she could abandon all she had created here in Belfast, and return home with the rangers to Angel Grove. She crumpled up the paper and put it in her pocket.

 

“I’ll decide tomorrow” Trini concluded. For now, she had a job to do. So, she went back to work, the same as before her old friend appeared. Except this time, her mind was filled with the face of the woman she once loved.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry hahaha
> 
> i might write a second chapter/sequel, depending on how many people want it.
> 
> (insert self-promotion here)
> 
> I'll be updating my Power Rangers/Arrowverse AU soon if anyone wants to check it out.
> 
> I'd really appreciate it if you guys would leave kudos or a comment. Hell, even criticize it, i don't mind. Of course, it's all up to you.
> 
> Tumblr is @efox239. Because why not.
> 
> And, that's it! See you next time!
> 
> (end of self-promotion) (god i hate myself)


End file.
